


Don't Mess With Trixie

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Party, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: This AU is in the future. Trixie has a first date that doesn't go well. Luckily, she has Maze as a protector.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Kudos: 34





	Don't Mess With Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a seen from a film called Bringing Down The House. 
> 
> And if you haven't seen it, I recommend that you do. 
> 
> By which, I own neither this movie or Lucifer. 
> 
> No matter how many times I wish it.

Trixie was more than excited when an older teen, a senior by the name of Mike asked her out to a party one night. Since Lucifer and her mother were gone for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary, that meant Mazikeen had to watch her. 

And who to say she wasn't doing her job? But unlike if her parents were around, she's never be allowed out, let alone to a party with a boy, two times her age. 

It was good not have to sneak out, or worry much over details. 

"Have fun, Beatrice." Maze had said from the front door. No longer was she called small human, or spawn. She out grew those names. Something which Lucifer and Maze truly hated. As deep down they knew what it meant. 

Time with their favorite humans, was starting to run short. And they also knew, someday soon, Beatrice would move out. That didn't mean she wouldn't ever need them. 

Just as right now, at this moment. She needed Maze. Her demoness friend, mentor, and family member. 

Though she had been wished a great time only half an hour ago, Mike would soon be paying for his crimes. As it was quickly revealed, he had only invited her so he could spread the word of being the one to take her cherry. While also sticking it to a retired cops daughter. 

He had indeed gotten rough with her. Leaving some small marks on her from when she had kicked him off earlier, and fled back to the party below. She neeeded Maze, and she needed Maze now. She answered first ring. "What's up Beatrice?" 

"Maze." She talked through her tears, voice broken and hurt. Unhuman growls could be heard from the other part of the phone line. "I need you." 

"I'll be there in one." She spoke stiffly. And what the demoness says, goes. She arrived, no time spared. Tire marks left in the road, from the speed she drove to find the one who needed her most. 

She found Beatrice at the bottom step of the porch, mascara running down her cheeks. She didn't have to ask before she explained her story and the bruises which were making glare with all the wrath of hell drilled into her from birth. "Stay here, kid. I'll be back." 

Not even fifteen minutes later she heard her best friend call out, "Beatrice! Mike has something he wants to say to you!" 

"Say you're sorry." She barked at the teen. Who, had his pants stripped down to reveal his pink boxers underneath. Everyone had their phones out, recording. "Say you're sorry." 

"I'm sorry." He cried, while every one, including Beatrice, laughed. "I'm sorry." 

"No means no." Maze punched him hard. 

Mike cried out again, even louder. "No means no." 

And for the rest of the night, Maze and Beatrice chilled. Watching horror films that made dicks like Mike, cry like babies. 

•Finished•

**Author's Note:**

> I just had thoughts of that movie. And that scene made me think, Maze would do something like that for Beatrice, if not more. So, thank you for your support. Hoped you liked the one shot. 
> 
> Also, sorry it's short but, it's a short scene in that movie. And this is the best I can do, crossing them over. 😂
> 
> Plus Charlene, and I forgot the daughters name really reminds me of Maze and Beatrice.


End file.
